Le Reflet de l'Illusion
by Harleyquinn-come-back
Summary: (Marauders Area, Sirius Black x OC) Dire que Mia se faisait une joie d'aller étudier à Poudlard était une douce ironie. Mais en temps de guerre, quel était l'endroit le plus sûr ? Avec son sarcasme et son tempérament instable, elle intrigua tout de suite ces emmer- enfin les maraudeurs, qui se mettront en tête de rendre sa vie encore plus grotesque qu'elle ne l'était déjà.
1. résumé

(Marauders Area, Sirius Black x OC)

Dire que Mia se faisait une joie d'aller étudier à Poudlard était une douce ironie. Mais en temps de guerre, quel était l'endroit le plus sûr ?

Avec son sarcasme et son tempérament instable, elle intrigua tout de suite ces emmer- enfin les maraudeurs, qui se mettront en tête de rendre sa vie encore plus grotesque qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

À vouloir protéger ceux qui l'entourent ou cacher ses secrets, la jeune fille devra faire des choix, qui ne seront pas sans lourdes conséquences.

Entre découvertes dangereuses et secrets inavouables, Mia devra aussi faire face à sa pire ennemie, elle-même.


	2. Chapter 1 : High Hopes

**CHAPITRE 1 : High Hopes**

"Au-delà de l'horizon du lieu où nous vivions étant jeunes,

Dans un monde d'aimants et de miracles,

Nos pensées erraient constamment et sans limite,

Le tintement de la cloche de la division avait commencé."

 _\- High Hopes, Pink Floyd_

\- Allez, dépêche-toi !, s'exclama Emily, surexcitée.

\- Calme-toi, Emily, lui ordonna Mia sèchement.

Emily, sa petite sœur, ne tenait plus en place et lui posait mille et une questions, s'extasiant sur tout ce que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait dit au sujet de son école. Et ce depuis le jour où elle avait enfin reçu sa lettre d'admission.

La surexcitation d'Emily avait l'effet inverse sur Mia. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait dormir dans cette chose démoniaque appelée avion... Surtout en sachant qu'elles pourraient tomber dans l'océan Atlantique à tout moment... Ces Moldus doivent avoir des pulsions suicidaires.

À cause de sa peur, irrationnel selon sa tante, de dormir dans cet avion, elle n'avait pas pût fermer l'œil de la nuit... Le résultat était effrayant. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient plus qu'une masse difforme dansant dans un ballet effrayant au-dessus de sa tête livide et fatiguée. Sa peau n'était pas d'une blancheur noble ou d'une teinte magnifiquement halé que la plupart des filles tentaient d'avoir. Non. Elle avait juste en permanence l'air d'un cachet d'aspirine.

Elle retint un bâillement et s'engouffra dans la gare de King's Cross, sa valise dans la main droit, la cage de son chat dans l'autre. En parlant de félin , où pouvait bien se trouver le sien... Car sans en rajouter, Kira était une sale bête. Acariâtre et irritante à souhait, il ne lui retenait de peu de lui jeter un Avada kedavra certaines fois.

Elle observa la gare, l'odeur de sueur et le boucan infernal des moldus n'aidant pas son humeur massacrante. Mais bon... Elle devait maintenant trouver le quai 9 3/4, ou comme leur avait si bien précisé Tante Beth, elles allaient devoir traverser un mur...

Sa sœur, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, regardait le mur, perplexe.

\- Mia ?, l'appela Emily de sa petite voix fluette.

\- Mmh ?

\- On va vraiment devoir foncer dans ce mur ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine, en pointant le mur devant nous.

Mia ricana. Les sorciers Européens se cachaient vraiment plus que les sorciers outre-Atlantique... Car oui en effet, même si ses origines étaient britanniques du côté maternel et polonaises du côté de son père, elle vivait chez sa tante Beth depuis maintenant sept années. Mais ne sortez pas les mouchoirs ! Ses parents n'étaient pas morts, mais depuis qu'ils étaient passés Aurors de classe mondiale, sa sœur et elle vivaient à Salem, dans le Massachusetts chez la soeur de son père. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant...

Mia empoigna la main de sa soeur et couru vers le mur, entraînant sa sœur avec elle. Quelques instants plus tard, la gare miteuse et le train délabré avaient laissé place à une gare aux allures excentriques et à un train d'un rouge flambant neuf, le Poudlard Express.

Beth ne leur avait pas menti sur ce point, le train était magnifique !

La gare était bondée. Les cris des enfants, les embrassades, les recommandations des parents, les miaulements et les croassements des animaux... Tous ces éléments donnaient à l'endroit une ambiance chaleureuse qui la réconforta un peu malgré que la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus pesante.

La jeune sorcière sentit alors du mouvement provenir de la cage de mon chat. Ah. Il était enfin réapparu. En guise de bonjour chaleureux, elle eut le droit à un feulement agressif. Un léger rictus s'installa sur ses lèvres. Même si Kira était désagréable les trois quarts du temps, elle était quand même magnifique. Elle était pourvue de deux yeux couleur whisky et d'un pelage blanc neige magnifique, mais ne le dites jamais en face d'elle, elle risquerait de se montrer arrogante par la suite.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu au loin les cheveux blonds et bouclés d'Emily. Cette dernière semblait tendue et regardait quelque chose au loin. Prise de panique, Mia accourut vers elle, laissant ses affaires en plan.

 _Et merde..._ Elle prit sa soeur par les épaules et la tourna vers elle. Son regard vert pomme semblait empli de panique et elle tremblait légèrement.

\- Emily, qu'est ce qui se passe ?, s'empressa de demander Mia, angoissée.

La petite blonde marqua une pause, regarda parmi la foule, puis se détendit.

\- Rien... J'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un... Oublie.

\- Emily... Commença Mia, irritée. Papa et maman ne viendrons pas, même si c'est ta première rentrée, ils ont autre chose à foutre que de s'occuper de toi.

Elle vit Emily baisser le regard, attristée. Mia roula des yeux. Comment sa soeur pouvait espérer que ses parents prennent des nouvelles d'elles...

Le Poudlard Express siffla, signe qu'elles allaient bientôt partir. Mia lui fit une tape derrière le dos en signe d'encouragement.

\- Allez, va te chercher une place avec d'autres premières années. Et...

La sorcière pointa un doigt menaçant vers sa soeur en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Ne pense même pas à venir me voir, même si ta vie en dépendait. j'ai besoin de sommeil... Si tu viens me voir une seule fois, tu sera morte avant d'avoir prononcé Quidditch. Assez clair ?

Emily hocha la tête et se précipita avec sa valise dans le train. Mia soupira, se regarda à travers la vitre et sourit tout de même face à son reflet. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris. Très bien. Elle sourit, satisfaite que le reflet ne lui renvoie rien d'inhabituel.

Elle se dirigea vers sa valise quand elle se rendit compte que celle-ci était entourée par quatre garçons, un d'entre eux étant accroupi devant Kira et la tenant par la peau de la nuque. Elle s'approcha d'eux pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Patmol, arrête... Cette boule de poils ne t'a rien fait, rigola un garçon aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes rondes.

\- Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé en me griffant ?!, protesta l'agresseur de Kira dont Mia ne voyait pas le visage. Il a voulu me tuer...

Kira pour sa part, feulait et avait sorti les crocs.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il à toucher son chat ! Mia sortit sa baguette et...

\- Aguamenti !

Une trombe d'eau s'abattit alors sur son agresseur. Il poussa alors un hurlement et se retourna violemment vers la jeune sorcière.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Mia à la vue de son visage furieux et trempé.

\- Oups, commenta-t-elle sarcastiquement, son sourire augmentant.

Ses amis, qui jusque là étaient sous le choc, explosèrent de rire.

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !, hurla-t-il.

\- Qui t'a permis de toucher à mon chat, sale merdeux ? Demanda Mia d'un ton froid en rangeant sa baguette et en agrippant Kira au passage.

Mia l'observa. Il n'était pas moche, loin de là. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et nobles et ses yeux étaient gris, mais pas comme les miens. Les siens faisaient ressortir une certaine vivacité et chaleur (bon même si à cet instant là ils reflétaient plus de la haine qu'autre chose...) et penchaient plus vers le noir, tandis que ceux de la sorcière étaient gris souris et semblaient blasés ou fatigués les trois quarts du temps.

\- Excuse-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil, choqué. Il ne devait pas être habitué à se faire commander.

\- Non.

Avant que Mia ne puisse répliquer et pourquoi pas lui faire subir un sortilège pire qu'un misérable seau d'eau, un garçon s'interposa entre les deux.

\- Sirius, ça suffit, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

\- Sirius ? Le nom de la constellation du chien ?

Mia explosa de rire. Les yeux de Sirius lançaient désormais des éclairs et l'autre garçon esquissa un sourire.

\- On est même pas arrivés à Poudlard, ne commence pas déjà, lui précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius le regarda, perplexe, puis grogna en partant dans le train.

\- Excuse-le, Sirius a comme dire... Une aversion pour les chats...

La dernière partie de sa phrase devait être hilarante car ses deux amis derrière lui ricanèrent. Mia fronça les sourcils.

Il n'était pas moche lui non plus, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient couleur miel, il était plus grand que les autres et assez mince. Même si son visage était livide et fatigué et parsemé de fines cicatrices, il arborait un sourire franc et sincère. Il ne représentait donc aucune menace. Dommage pour lui, la sorcière était d'humeur massacrante.

\- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, ravi de te connaître. Mon ami qui vient de partir s'appelle Sirius Black.

 _Black... Déjà entendu ça quelque part..._

\- Et derrière moi je te présente Peter Pettigrow et James Potter.

James Potter était le garçon aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux en bataille et Peter Pettigrow, quant à lui, était un garçon potelé aux cheveux blonds, un sourire naïf étiré sur son visage bouffi.

Remus lui tendit sa main mais Mia l'ignora royalement, retournant à ses bagages.

\- J'ai à faire, répondit-elle sèchement.

Vu leurs expressions outrées, peut-être aurait-elle finalement du lui serrer la main pour éviter quelconque ennui dans le futur... Mais bon, qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à foutre ?

Remus lui lança un regard d'excuse, haussa les épaules et partit dans le train rejoindre ses amis. Une fois le pied posé dans le train, les portes se refermèrent et Mia souffla.

L'année promettait d'être longue et ennuyeuse... Quoique.

 **Hey ! Bien le bonjour petits moldus, voici donc le premier chapitre, bien sûr il n'est pas très long mais les autres chapitres le seront plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si l'histoire vous plait ou non, n'importe quelle critique est bonne à prendre. Je vous embrasse.**

 **~ Vicky**


	3. Chapter 2 : Learning to Fly

CHAPITRE 2 :  
"Une âme sous tension qui apprend à voler,  
Clouée au sol mais déterminée à essayer,  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le ciel autour,  
Langue tirée et tordue, juste une erreur de la nature, moi-même. "  
\- Learning To Fly, Pink Floyd.  
_

Après avoir cherché un compartiment vide pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Mia eu la chance de trouver le dernier. Elle s'affala sur la banquette, sortant un oreiller de voyage de son sac. On peut dire ce qu'on veux des Moldus, mais certaines de leurs inventions sont très utiles !

Elle se cala dans le coin de la fenêtre et observa le paysage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle laissa les paysages magnifiques des campagnes anglaises défiler tranquillement sous ses yeux. Emily était elle-ne-sait-où et Kira était enfin endormie dans son coin. Peut être avait-elle enfin le droit à un moment de tranquillité...

Alors qu'elle tombait dans les bras de Morphée, son espoir de pouvoir passer un moment de tranquillité fut réduit à néant par une furie aux cheveux de feu. Elle ouvrit la porte si violemment que Mia en tomba à la renverse.

Sonnée, elle regarda autour d'elle, sa baguette sortie, prête à attaquer. La rousse ne parut en avoir rien à faire, car elle referma la porte et s'affala sur la banquette en face d'elle avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de Mia.

Un sourire doux s'afficha sur son beau visage aux yeux verts joyeux.

\- Bonjour, tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant, je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis préfète en 6ème année à Gryffondor, ravie de te connaitre, déblatéra Lily à une vitesse incroyable.

Mia soupira, se frotta les yeux et répondit d'une voix fatiguée en lui serrant la main :

\- Je m'appelle Mia Winchester, j'arrive aussi en sixième année.

Sa réponse sembla lui convenir mais Mia haussa un sourcil inquisiteur face à son entrée inattendue. Elle cru comprendre et s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Oh ! Excuse moi de t'avoir réveillé... Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Elle soupira et lui expliqua d'un ton exaspéré :

\- Cet abrut... Je veux dire Potter n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que je sorte avec lui.

\- Potter... Tu veux parler du gars aux cheveux en bordel ?, demanda Mia, accoudée à la fenêtre.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

\- Tu... Tu le connais ?

La sorcière rigola et lui expliqua leur rencontre quelque peu... _refroidissante_. À la fin de son récit, Lily explosa de rire.

\- Alors là ! Je dois t'avouer que tu dois bien être l'une des seules à avoir osée t'en prendre aux Maraudeurs, à part les Serpentards bien sur...

\- Les Marau-quoi ?, demanda Mia, incrédule.

\- Ah oui... M'expliqua Lily d'une voix désabusée. C'est le nom du groupe que forme James, Sirius, Peter et Remus, pour confirmer leur non-respect des règles. Ils sont comment dire... Très appréciés par la gente féminine si je puis dire et les autres garçons les adorent grâce à leurs idioties.

Les yeux des jeunes filles se rencontrèrent et elles échangèrent le même regard blasé. Mia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais sur quels clowns était-elle tombée tout à l'heure ?

\- Non mais quels genre abrutis peuvent se faire appeler les Maraudeurs..., marmonna Mia.

\- On nous a appelé ?, lança quelqu'un d'une voix badine.

Son sourire se fana et son regard se durcit à l'entente de cette voix. Il en était de même pour Lily. Mia leva la tête et aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa cabine les quatre abrutis de tout à l'heure.

\- Dégagez, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix énervée.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit et il vint se placer à ses côtés, de même que Remus, qui souriait, visiblement amusé par la situation. Quant à James et Peter, ils se placèrent de l'autre côté. Potter se colla presque à Lily dans une attitude qui se voulait séductrice. Il plaça un bras autour de ses épaules et lui demanda d'une voix séductrice en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive :

\- Alors Lily-jolie... Tu n'as pas aimé le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé cette été ?

Le visage de Lily était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Elle prit le livre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et...

Assomma James Potter avec. Littéralement.

Sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde, elle poussa le corps, vivant de James vers Peter qui lui donnait des petites claques pour le réveiller.

Mia ouvrit de grands yeux et regardait Lily avec admiration et horreur. Elle était peut-être plus interessante que Mia ne le pensait...

\- Il... Il est vraiment évanoui ? Demanda Mia, horrifiée tout de même.

Sirius et Remus haussèrent les épaules, probablement habitués à ce genre de spectacle. Mia s'approcha de James et lui mit une _petite_ claque. Bon petite c'est peut être exagéré à en voir la tête de ces trois amis... Mais au moins il se réveilla ! Ce dernier se marra puis se remit à sa place en discutant avec Peter.

La fatigue revint à une vitesse fulgurante et Mia dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler. Sa tête lui tournait et elle dut lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Ça faisait sûrement quarante-huit heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi et son corps ne le supportait plus. Lily la regarda, inquiète, s'endormant légèrement. Mia lui sourit faiblement puis s'adressa aux garçons d'une voix agressive :

\- Allez, maintenant foutez le camp, j'ai eu assez d'emmerdeurs pour la journée.

James fronça les sourcils et lui dit sèchement :

\- Non.

Mia haussa un sourcil en se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Non ?

\- Tu comprends pas quoi dans "non"? T'es butée ou quoi ?, lui répondit James avec un sourire arrogant.

Mia regarda Lily, espérant un peu de soutien mais cette dernière était endormie. Elle murmura quelque chose d'inaudible envers la jeune rousse. Étant fatiguée, ses envies de meurtres étaient très faibles et elle se décida à se rassoir, non sans un regard meurtrier au garçon aux cheveux en désordre.

Elle se réinstalla confortablement et retomba dans les bras de Morphée aussitôt ses yeux fermés. Elle pouvait bien laisser couler pour cette fois...

Deux heures plus tard, Mia se réveilla en poussant un cri inhumain, s'accrochant à son oreiller, en sueur. Elle était déboussolée, encore à la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité. Pourquoi encore et toujours ce même cauchemar...

Il lui fallu bien 5 minutes pour reprendre sa respiration, s'agrippant plus fort à son oreiller.  
Attendez ? Elle n'a pas amené d'oreiller. Et elle n'était pas dans sa chambre...

Sa chambre était en effet remplacée par le Poudlard Express, et son oreiller se trouvait être, à son plus grand malheur, le bras de Sirius. Elle le lâcha avec dégoût en se reculant au fond de la banquette, le plus loin de Sirius.

\- Dé-désolé, murmura Mia en l'observant se masser le bras.

Malheureusement pour elle, toutes les personnes de la pièce la regardaient. Avec surprise pour Remus, avec peur pour Peter, avec inquiétude pour Lily, avec pitié pour Potter. Quant à Black, ses yeux gris exprimaient un mélange de tout ça.

La jeune fille détestait être regardée comme ça. L'angoisse commençant à lui peser lourd, elle prit ses affaires, fébrile et sortit en courant sans un regard aux gens derrière elle. Au loin, elle entendit Potter grommeler un "bon débarras" à Sirius qui approuva.

Bon. Elle doit avouer que partir n'était surement pas la plus brillante des idées qu'elle eut car tous les autres compartiments étaient pris. Mia soupira, se frotta les yeux, plus fatiguée cette fois-ci par son cauchemar que par le voyage. Autant rejoindre Emily...

Mia trouva son compartiment facilement et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Emily était endormie et se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la porte claquer. Sa petite soeur la regarda de ses yeux verts inquiets et se radoucit en comprenant que ce n'était que Mia. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Emily réagissait comme cela ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Le compartiment était rempli de deux élèves de l'âge d'Emily et de l'autre côté, de deux autres personnes qui devaient approximativement avoir l'âge de Mia.

L'arrivante s'installa à côté d'un garçon qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre. Elle se mit à tousser pour lui signaler sa présence.

Il sortit sa tête du livre, visiblement agacé. Le garçon avait des cheveux mi-longs et noirs et un nez assez long, sans pour autant lui gâcher le visage. Il la regarda, acquiesça puis retourna dans son livre. _Bah..._

Emily regarda par delà le compartiment, encore inquiète. Elle se tordait les doigts, ce qui était inhabituel chez elle.

\- Emily, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Emily ne répondit pas et retourna à sa place, le ventre grognant. Mia ricana avant de s'apercevoir que elle aussi, elle mourrait de faim.

La jeune fille grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait rien grignoté depuis un baille.

\- Une sorcière vend des bonbons, elle n'est pas loin d'ici, murmura mon voisin.

Le regard d'Emily s'illumina au mot "bonbon". C'est vrai que la petite blonde avait toujours eu chez elle un placard entier de friandises.

\- Merci..., commença Mia.

\- Severus.

\- Et bien merci Severus, le remercia-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Il sembla interloqué mais haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre. Elle prit quelques Gallions et sortit du compartiment. La dame se trouvait quelques compartiments plus loin.

Deux autres personnes attendaient là-bas, dont Peter. En l'apercevant il tressaillit puis évita son regard. Cela eut le don de remettre la jeune fille de mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?, demanda-t-elle, encore plus énervée.

\- Ri... Rien du tout, c'est juste que tu nous a fait peur tout à l'heure.

Le ventre de Mia se tordit. _Et si..._ Non impossible. Mia croisa les bras pour reprendre contenance et lui demanda, les dents serrées :

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qui décupla sa colère.

\- Et bien... tu as-as fait... Euh... un cauchemar et... Enfin tu parlais pendant... Enfin... ton-ton sommeil et... En te réveillant... Comment dire...

\- TU VAS ACCOUCHER MERDE ?, explosa Mia en collant son visage à celui de Peter qui était devenu livide comme un fantôme.

 _\- Impédimenta !_

Mia tomba aussitôt à terre. Son dos tapa contre le mur et elle poussa un juron contre la personne qui lui avait jeté le sort.

Black se tenait devant elle, la baguette à la main, plus en colère que la dernière fois. Il arriva à sa hauteur, ses yeux d'un gris chaleureux avaient laissés place à un gris d'orage, n'annonçant rien de bon. Mia garda tout de même la tête froide, refusant de se laisser impressionnée.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de menacer ou de toucher à Peter ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, la menaça-t-il froidement.

Un rictus se peignit sur le visage de Mia et elle s'adossa au mur derrière elle, tout à fait calme.

\- Il ne peut pas se défendre tout seul ?, lui demanda-t-elle en regardant Peter avec mépris. Et puis cela ne te regarde pas. Peter et moi avions une... Discussion...

\- Black ! Si tu ne lâches pas tout de suite ta baguette, j'enlève des points à Gryffondor !, ordonna Lily d'une voix furieuse.

\- Tu ne peux même pas, ricana-t-il.

Lily devint alors rouge de colère, à peu près autant que ses cheveux. Sirius la regarda, déglutit difficilement, puis reparti dans son compartiment sans un regard pour Mia, suivi de Peter. Au moins ils avaient évités une tempête nommée Lily !

En parlant de la tempétueuse rousse, elle regarda Mia à son tour, les bras croisés et un air blasé sur le visage. Elle ne devrait pas, mais son air la faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Malgré tout, elle lui devait des explications.

\- Bon d'accord... J'aurais peut être dû réagir autrement face à Peter... Mais il me regardait comme une bête de foire, se défendit Mia d'une voix sombre.

Lily eu une sorte de regard compatissant puis lui demanda de retourner dans son compartiment, car le train allait bientôt arrivé.

Elle s'exécuta de ce pas, voyant au loin les vagues formes d'un château se dessiner dans la brume. Elle grimaça. Son année n'allait peut être pas être aussi ennuyante qu'elle ne se l'imaginait.

 **Hello ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews :) *hugs* Dans ce chapitre, je souhaitais avant tout poser les premières pierres et cela reste un peu fouillis, mais le personnage de Mia se développe et se découvre au long des premiers chapitres ! N'hésitez pas encore une fois à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme ça je peux m'améliorer, car je dois avouer que c'est la première ff que je poste ^^'**

 **J'essayerai de poster le chapitre 3 d'ici mardi je pense :)**

 **Bonne journée !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Nightmare

"Te trainant si bas,  
En bas, jusqu'au spectacle du diable.  
Pour être son pensionnaire à jamais.  
La tranquilité d'esprit n'a jamais été aussi loin."  
\- _Nightmare, Avenged Sevenfold  
_ _

Une fois posés pied à terre, les nouveaux élèves furent transportés en barques. Mia devait bien être la seule sixième année à se trouver sur un radeau, les autres étant - ô joie - des mômes de première année. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas tous les faire passer par-dessus bord à cause de leurs piaillements incessants. Une mauvaise réputation dès le début n'étant pas souhaitable dans son cas...

Arrivée dans le magnifique hall d'entrée, une femme peu souriante et tirée par quatre épingles descendit des escaliers. Elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés dans un chignon strict et des yeux perçants, comme ceux d'un félin, surplombés par des lunettes carrées qui renforçaient l'aspect autoritaire qu'elle dégageait. Mia sentit certains élèves se tendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Elle ricana en voyant Emily devenir blanche comme un linge. Elle s'arrêta devant eux et prit la parole d'une voix froide sans pour autant sévère.

\- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition est une cérémonie très import...

Blablabla. Son discours, n'étant pas des plus intéressants, Mia reporta mon attention sur le château. Elle ne pouvait distinguer le plafond du Hall d'entrée tellement il était grand ! Des milliers de torches étaient accrochées au mur et le sol était fait de dalles de pierre de style médiévale. Poudlard était vraiment différent de son ancienne école... Car l'école de Salem, qui portait le même nom que la ville, était elle, plus ordinaire. En effet, ce n'était ni un château médiéval, comme à Poudlard, ni un palais, comme à Beauxbâtons. L'école de Salem, dont sa tante Beth était la directrice, ressemblait à un vaste manoir aux murs rouges aux bordures blanches, avec d'immenses fenêtres éclairant les pièces d'un soleil éclatant la plupart du temps. A l'inverse de Poudlard, l'école n'avait pas de système de maisons et le nombre d'étudiants n'était pas plus élevé que 50. Un courant de nostalgie envahit la jeune fille et son humeur déjà morose s'intensifia. Salem allait lui manquer.

Elle reporta son intention sur le discours de McGo.

\- ... Gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. La répartition va bientôt commencer, veuillez me suivre.

Mia suivit les autres, à la traine derrière, s'arrêtant souvent pour observer les lieux. McGonagall dut le remarquer car excédée, elle lui quémanda froidement :

\- Veuillez suivre le groupe mademoiselle, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en sixième année que vous pouvez vous croire au-dessus des règles.

Mia soupira puis recommença à marcher normalement. Ils passèrent une grande porte puis arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, où devait avoir lieu le festin - et accessoirement la répartition.

La Grande Salle était magnifique. Quatre grandes tables étaient disposées de façon horizontale, où les quatre maisons étaient départagées, puis tout au fond, la table des professeurs. Le plafond quant à lui était parsemé d'étoiles, décrochant un grand « Ooh » de la part des premières années. Elle reconnu immédiatement Dumbledore au fond de la salle, qui s'était levé de sa chaise et déblatérait un discours dont elle n'avait pas écouté un mot.

\- Mais avant de savourer un délicieux festin, place à la cérémonie de répartition !

McGo' alla poser un vieux tabouret usé par le temps et y installa dessus un chapeau tout aussi vieux et sale que la chaise. C'était donc le fameux Choixpeau. Après avoir chanté une chanson, les premières personnes furent appelées. Deux Serpentard, un Poufsouffle et trois Gryffondor.

Par chance,elle allait passer à la toute fin ! Ce qui faisait qu'elle resta en retrait près de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle. Mia s'était positionnée de façon à pouvoir observer ce qui se passait sans pour autant pouvoir l'être pour l'instant. Malgré les signes de McGonagall pour qu'elle avance, elle resta là-bas, ce qui fit arrêter la directrice de Gryffondor au bout d'un moment, exaspérée.

Emily, qui jusque là était restée derrière sa soeur sans rien dire, tira sur le pan de sa cape et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix effrayée :

\- Et si je ne suis placée dans aucune maison ?

\- Mais non t'inquiète, y'en a des plus cons que toi ici, et ils ont bien réussi à être placé quelque part, répondit Mia sèchement en se remémorant son altercation dans le train.

Emily partit alors rejoindre les autres et la laissa (enfin) tranquille. Après que le Choixpeau ait hésité pendant plus de cinq minutes sur la maison d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux vert, un métamorphomage, il fut finalement placé à Serdaigle.

Alors que des bavardages fusaient de toute la pièce, le Choixpeau s'exclama alors :

 _\- WINCHESTER, EMILY._

Ce fut alors comme-ci que le Choixpeau venait d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. En effet, dès le nom de famille prononcé, tout le monde se tût, comme figés sur place.

Mia fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes. Emily s'avança fébrilement vers le Choixpeau sous les regards intrigués et parfois hostiles de certains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Emily tripotait nerveusement sa robe violette - oui elle avait mit le grand jeu pour sa rentrée, allez savoir pourquoi - en regardant autour d'elle, inquiète.

 _\- Encore une Winchester..._ soupira aigrement le vieux chapeau.

Les yeux de Mia s'ouvrirent en grand à la remarque du Choixpeau.

Comment ca plusieurs Winchesters ? Malgré leurs origines, ses parents avaient tous les deux étudiés à Durmstrang, tout comme P... Enfin l'important, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance qui fut allé à Poudlard. Cela devait être une erreur...

Mia commença à avoir la nausée. Vivement que cette répartition se termine, elle n'avait même pas faim. Elle voulait juste aller prendre l'air ou aller dormir.

Le vieux chapeau grommela encore quelques instants puis hurla :

\- _GRYFFONDOR !_

L'hostilité régnant dans la pièce s'évapora et les rires et les applaudissements fusaient de nouveau dans la pièce. Malgré l'impression joyeuse de la fête, Mia dénota tout de même que l'ambiance pesante n'était pas totalement partie et que certains regardaient Emily fixement.

\- _WINCHESTER, MISANDRIA._

Un rictus se peignit sur son visage et elle se retins de force d'exploser de rire quand l'ambiance du château se refroidit aussi vite que tout à l'heure. Vraiment elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

Mia s'avança dans la pièce, sans aucune émotion particulière sur le visage. Les regards étaient plus hostiles que ceux jetés à Emily, mais elle mit ça sur le fait qu'elle était loin de sembler aussi naïve et joyeuse qu'Emily. Quels abrutis néanmoins.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et plaça le Choixpeau sur ma tête, qui poussa un long soupir avant de maugréer :

\- _Vous êtes encore nombreux, des Winchesters ? Bon, où je vais la mettre celle-là ?_

Non mais pour qui il se prend ce vieux machin ? Elle avait un prénom merde.

\- _Agressive et arrogante ?_ , ricana le vieux chapeau.

Elle du se retenir de ne pas le brûler sur place mais elle se contenta simplement d'un :

\- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, vieux machin, où je te transforme en chaussette.

\- _Poufsouffle est inimaginable dans ton cas, tu n'es pas étouffée par la gentillesse... Trop lâche pour Gryffondor... La maison la plus adaptée serait Serpentard mais tu n'as aucune ambition dans la vie et tu es empotée donc je pense que..._

Alors qu'elle allait enlever ce stupide chapeau et le réduire en charpie il s'exclama :

\- _SERDAIGLE !_

Mia se calma, c'était mieux que rien. Les élèves applaudirent poliment, même si ceux de Gryffondor étaient peu nombreux... Allez savoir pourquoi. Mia balança le chapeau sur le tabouret et s'assit à sa table, ne faisant pas attention aux regards inquisiteurs des autres élèves.

Après cela, le repas fut servi mais elle n'y porta guère attention, perdue loin dans ses souvenirs. Une main pale tendue vers elle la sortit de ses pensées.

Devant elle se tenait une fille de son âge, au sourire large et aux yeux noisette. Ses cheveux blonds étaient légèrement ondulés et lui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille fine. Elle semblait tout à fait gentille et sans mauvaise intention. C'est sûrement le portrait craché du genre de fille décrite dans les histoires à l'eau de rose. Sans exagération.

\- Cassandra Myers, mais appelle moi Cassie ! Je suis préfète de Serdaigle et en sixième année, j'espère que ton année se passera merveilleusement bien !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix si douce et joyeuse que Mia ne put que lui sourire en retour. Cassie et elle sympathisèrent vite et le repas parut alors moins terne.

Cassie était elle issue d'une famille de sang-pur, dont d'après ses dires, était très connue. Le bavardage devait sûrement être son unique mais pire défaut. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler ! Ou sinon c'est peut-être elle qui ne devait pas beaucoup parler...

Un jeune homme vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et murmura à l'oreille de Cassie :

\- Alors comme ça tu ne m'as pas présenté, rigola-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Mia et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Shia (ndlr : prononcé Chaya), Shia Myers, je suis son frère, jumeau qui plus est.

C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau... Enfin presque. Où Cassie était fluette, Shia avait un corps plus athlétique, et où les yeux de Cassie étaient noisette, ceux de Shia étaient vert pomme. Il prit un air théâtral et porta une main à son cœur en soupirant d'une voix faussement triste :

\- L'une a hérité de l'intelligence et de la sagesse ! Tandis que l'autre a tristement hérité de la beauté et de la bravoure ! D'ailleurs je me demande sérieusement ce que je fous à Serdaigle...

Mia ricana. C'était vraiment les deux opposés...

Elle porta son regard du côté de la table des Gryffondor et s'excusa :

\- Je dois aller voir ma sœur.

Emily se trouvait à côté de trois gamins de son âge, dont un que Mia poussa sans ménagement pour se faire une place. La nouvelle serdaigle regarda sa soeur. Elle semblait effrayée et tremblait de tous ses membres. Quelque chose coinçait...

\- Emi ?, lui demanda Mia, inquiète.

Comme tout à l'heure, son regard sembla apeuré en regardant sa soeur, comme si elle espérait que celle-ci comprenne quelque chose...

\- Dit-le moi.

\- Non... pas ici..., chuchota-t-elle fébrilement en regardant autour d'elle. A la fin du repas...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?!, hurla Mia en frappant sa main sur la table.

Son visage commençait à surchauffer, ne signifiant qu'une seule chose, et pas des meilleures...

" _Contrôle tes émotions Mia, sinon ils vont le découvrir"_ disait tante Beth avant mon départ. Elle devrait en prendre de la graine tient...

Tout le monde se tut et l'observa, comme s'ils s'attendaient tous à une réaction comme celle-là. McGo se leva de sa chaise précipitamment et lui ordonna d'aller se rassoir.

Elle se rassit en soupirant, attendant impatiemment la fin du repas. Elle avait le ventre tellement noué qu'elle n'accepta même pas les chocogrenouilles de la part de Shia. Il parut peiné par cela mais se renfrogna en partant dans une discussion enflammée avec sa sœur.

Mia commença à piquer du fard sur sa chaise quand la voix de Dumbledore résonna alors :

\- Vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs !

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à Cassie de lui indiquer le chemin qu'elle parti à la recherche d'Emily.

Malencontreusement le professeur Flitwick voulu lui parler. Une boule dans sa gorge se forma. _Et s'il savait..._ Favorablement pour elle, le directeur de sa maison ne lui parla que de formalités. De simples formalités...

Une fois leur discussion finie, elle couru dans le Grand Hall. Malheureusement, il ne resta plus personne. Emily ne l'avait pas attendue...

Il ne restait que quelques élèves devant la porte menant à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, qui rentrèrent tous en même temps. Mia se précipita vers eux, mais arriva trop tard, la porte s'étant refermée et elle n'avait pas le mot de passe.

Elle poussa un juron et s'éloigna en soupirant. Elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait exactement la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Elle aurait du écouter les indications de Cassie !

Elle eut donc la _merveilleuse_ idée de se balader dans Poudlard dans l'espoir de trouver sa Salle Commune...

Mia frissonna. Sans tous ces élèves, Poudlard paraissait effrayant en pleine nuit.

Plus elle s'avançait dans les couloirs sombres du château, plus son ventre se nouait, comme pour l'alerter d'un danger imminent. Le silence était pesant, beaucoup trop pour paraître normal. Elle remarqua de vagues bruits au bout de cinq minutes venant d'un couloir délabré.

Tout d'abord des rires. Des rires sadiques. Quelques plaintes. Le silence. Puis un hurlement d'effroi.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se remercia de ne pas avoir mangé pendant le repas. Courageuse comme elle était, elle s'enfuit dans le sens inverse, son cœur au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. _Mais bordel c'est quoi cet endroit ?!_

La sorcière osa un regard derrière elle, espérant que personne ne la suivait. Elle ne vit heureusement rien derrière elle mais sentit du mouvement venant d'en face d'elle. Mia n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et se cogna contre la personne. Elle retomba en arrière, sous le choc.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'enquit une voix masculine qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose.

\- C'est ma faute, répondit Mia en se relevant, pas rassurée pour autant.

En effet, elle était dans le noir et ne voyait donc pas la personne en face d'elle. Pourtant elle était certaine de se trouver en danger.

\- Que fais-tu seule ici en plein milieu de la nuit... C'est très dangereux pour une jeune fille comme toi...

Son ton paraissait faux et menaçant, ce qui fit reculer Mia. L'aura que le garçon émanait de lui n'avait rien de bon, mais elle avait tout de même l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part...

\- Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Mia ne pouvait le voir mais elle sentit un rictus se propager sur le visage de l'inconnu. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et cria :

\- _Lumos !_

En voyant le visage de la personne, Mia cria puis laissa tomber sa baguette.

\- Ma _chère_ Mia, cela faisait tellement longtemps.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Je remercie énormément Aldryann, Prawn et Namiyo pour leurs reviews encourageantes :) ! Je poste le nouveau chapitre samedi normalement !**


	5. Chapter 4 : MK Ultra

"Un univers est piégé à l'intérieur d'une larme  
Il fait résonner le noyau,  
Crée des lois contre-nature,  
Remplace l'amour et le bonheur par la peur"  
\- MK Ultra, Muse

-  
 _Mia poussa un hurlement et laissai tomber sa baguette._  
 _\- Ma chère Mia, cela faisait tellement longtemps._

Mia était dans un état de mort cérébrale. Elle était pourtant bien vivante mais son cœur avait du louper un battement au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Son esprit lui, n'était plus dans le présent mais se trouvait renvoyé une dizaine d'années en arrière, à l'époque où le regard qui la transperçait lui était encore familier et chaleureux. Sa gorge se serra mais elle réussi tout de même à articuler son prénom, qui pour elle lui faisait l'effet d'un _Doloris_.

\- Pietro.

Ah, petite précision, Pietro était son frère. Bien sur, il n'avait pas vécu avec elle et sa sœur, tante Beth ne voulant tout simplement pas de lui chez elle. Il avait ainsi vécu chez le frère de son père, Alfred, en Pologne.

Un sourire mesquin s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Tu n'es pas content de revoir ton _grand frère chéri_ ?, demanda-t-il, plus comme une moquerie que par empathie. Enfin, je dois t'avouer qu'avec cette apparence, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu.

Elle le regarda attentivement, avec un haut le cœur. Ses cheveux, autrefois aussi blonds que ceux de sa petite sœur, avaient perdu de leur éclat et semblaient maintenant gris clair, presque délavés, son visage s'était aminci et son teint était devenu aussi pâle que le sien. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies et il devait bien toucher les 1m90 à présent. Mais ce qui l'écœura le plus fut ses yeux. _Ses yeux_. Eux que Mia avait côtoyés pendant ses huit premières années, ces yeux là n'existaient plus. Ce bleu si chaud dont la lueur curieuse illuminait ses journées... Il s'était évanoui. Ils avaient été remplacés par deux globes d'un bleu glacial, froid. Un bleu délavé de toute émotion. Ces yeux qu'elle avait connus étaient morts, emportant les seuls souvenirs joyeux qu'elle avait de son frère avec eux.

Elle reprit contenance du mieux qu'elle pu et le regarda aussi froidement que possible.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne fais plus parti de la famille, Pietro. Tu n'es plus qu'un inconnu à mes yeux. Rien d'autre.

 _Bon la rigidité n'allait pas être de la partie en fin de compte._

Il grimaça et s'approcha d'elle en roulant les yeux.

\- Enfin Misandria ! Je croyais que nous avions tourné la page sur ce... _malheureux accident_.

Un rictus malveillant s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Mia hésita soudainement entre exploser de rire pour son inconvenance, l'égorger pour l'avoir appeler Misandria, ou s'enfuir en courant par peur pour sa vie.

\- Tu es un monstre, Pietro.

\- Moi au moins je l'assume, petite sœur, dit-il d'un ton sérieux et accusateur. Tu l'es autant que moi, moi j'ai juste choisi de rendre mes... _talents_ utiles pour une noble cause.

\- UNE NOBLE CAUSE ?, hurla Mia, hors d'elle, en sortant sa baguette. Tu n...

\- Que faites-vous ici ?, s'écria une voix désagréable.

Ils se retournèrent à l'unisson vers la personne. Un homme à l'apparence repoussante et aux cheveux dégarnis et gras leur faisait face, un chat aux poils décharnés dans les bras.

Pietro afficha un sourire artificiel et déclara d'une voix importante :

\- Juste une nouvelle élève qui s'était perdue dans les couloirs, je la raccompagne avant qu'elle ne se cause le moindre souci, Mr Rusard.

Le dénommé Rusard grogna puis s'en alla, non sans un regard mauvais en leur direction. Un silence glacial s'abattit entre les deux sorciers qui se faisait toujours face.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Mia.

\- Que fais-tu là ?, s'étrangla la jeune fille. Tu... Tu es censé être à Durmstrang. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu accepter une telle infamie ?! Il est pourtant au courant de tes... _affectations_.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sourit.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles voyons. Et puis... cela fait 3 ans que je suis à Poudlard... Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ma réputation m'a suivi jusqu'ici, dit-il fièrement.

Mia allait rétorquer mais il la coupa :

\- Et bien, comme le grand frère aimant et préfet que je suis, je dois te raccompagner jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigle. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'... inattendu.

Ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'un blizzard. _Oh non..._

Le retour jusqu'au dortoir parut durer une éternité. Une fois arrivés devant, il lui dit :

\- Tu dois répondre à une énigme pour rentrer.

\- Très bien. Au revoir...

Elle s'approcha de lui, essayant de paraitre confiante. Ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher prise.

\- Par ailleurs... Ne pense même pas à t'approcher de moi ou Emily de nouveau. Ou le directeur aura vent de certaines... choses.

Mia n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, tant le prononcer était insurmontable. Le regard de Pietro se durcit et il lui empoigna le bras en sifflant, le regard sombre :

\- Fais très attention à toi Misandria... Tu as quelque chose que de nombreuses personnes convoitent... Un jour, tu nous rejoindras... De ton plein gré ou pas.

La jeune fille commença à trembler puis baissa les yeux, la tristesse lui martelant le coeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu...

Pietro plissa les lèvres puis lui confessa d'une voix sans émotion :

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du être ici ce jour-là... Jamais je ne t'aurais laissée voir ceci.

\- Tu n'en reste pas moins un monstre Pietro.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un regard indéchiffrable puis repartit sans un mot.

Après la semi-menace de Pietro, Mia du faire face à une énigme assez simple afin de pouvoir rentrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. La terrible nouvelle encore trop fraîche dans son esprit l'empêchant de fermer l'œil, elle se décida à rester encore un peu dans la pièce.

La salle commune des Serdaigle était d'ailleurs impressionnante. C'était une pièce circulaire, entourée de murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze et de quelques fenêtres en arcade. Le plafond était en forme de dôme et était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. Il n'y avait pas un élève dans la pièce, qui était meublée de fauteuils confortables, de tables et d'une immense bibliothèque.

Elle regarda l'heure. 2h10. _J'avais passé autant de temps dehors ?_

Mia se posa dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre et observa le beau paysage montagnard qui s'offrait à elle. Son cœur n'avait toujours pas ralenti sa course malgré la beauté des montagnes Écossaises. Elle se pris la tête entre les mains et serra les dents. Pourquoi Beth ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'il serait là ? Encore plus important, POURQUOI était-il là ?

Après le tragique accident survenu il y a de cela quatre ans, Pietro n'avait plus donné de nouvelle, juste des rumeurs leur avaient été rapportées. D'après certains il aurait été envoyé à Azkaban, mais cette possibilité lui parut extrême sachant que peu de personnes savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là...

Mia secoua la tête et tapa son poing contre la chaise, des images atroces refaisant surface dans sa tête. Mieux ne valait pas y penser maintenant et garder la tête froide.

Un toussotement lui parvint du fauteuil à coté du sien et elle sursauta en voyant quelqu'un dessus. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas vue...

\- Pourrais-tu faire moins de bruit s'il te plait ? J'essaye de dormir..., maugréa la personne à côté d'elle, qui était emmitouflée dans une grosse couverture noire.

\- Excuse-moi, répondit Mia sèchement.

La personne qui se trouva être une fille, leva la tête de sa couverture et l'observa, perplexe.

\- Que fais-tu là ?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

L'inconnue sourit, amusée, et se redressa de tout son long.

\- Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller au banquet, m'enfin... Je m'appelle Cassidy Pierce, je suis en sixième année, se présenta-t-elle en se grattant sa chevelure acajou, pas très réveillée.

\- Mia.

Il était sûrement préférable qu'elle ne lui dise pas son n...

\- La sœur Winchester ?, la coupa-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

 _Ah... La nouvelle s'était donc répandue..._

\- Oui mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ce sale bâtard, grinça Mia entre mes dents. Je souhaite juste finir mon programme scolaire sans... folie extérieure.

\- Tant mieux alors, s'exclama la jeune brune en frappant dans ses mains. Nous avons déjà assez de psychopathes dans cette école. Mais dit moi...

Elle se rapprocha de Mia, un sourire dont seul le chat de Cheshire avait le secret peint sur son visage.

\- Est-ce vrai ce que l'on dit... ? Par rapport à...

\- Oui, la coupa Mia. Mais cela ne regarde personne d'autre en dehors de ma famille.

Le regard que je Mia lui envoya la fit taire malgré le flot de questions qu'elle avait sûrement envie de déverser.

Néanmoins... Mia ne connaissait presque personne ici et il aurait peut-être était préférable de se faire des amis pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle...

\- Je... Je ne disais pas cela méchamment, excuse-moi c'est la fatigue du voyage.

Un demi-mensonge valait mieux qu'un mensonge.

Cassidy se plaça sur le recoin de la fenêtre et l'observa en souriant.

\- Quoi ?, maugréa Mia malgré elle.

\- Mauvais caractère va, s'exclama-t-elle en lui pinçant le bout du nez. Allez va dormir, demain est un grand jour !

Cassidy partit en courant dans les escaliers. Mia la suivit plus lentement, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres. Cette fille avait sérieusement un pète au casque...

La serdaigle pouffa de rire. Elle avait au moins réussie à lui redonner le sourire ! Quoique elle n'avait pas tord sur un point...

Demain sera son premier jour à Poudlard... Et surement son dernier moment de tranquillité.

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fiction et de laisser des reviews, c'est adorable :)** **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (ou même si vous avez une question) cela met toujours un sourire sur mon visage ^^**


End file.
